Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for predicting a slagging production position and a slagging production possibility in a furnace, and more particularly, to a method for predicting a slagging production position and a slagging production possibility in a furnace that derives, in the furnace using two or more kinds of coal as fuel, a non-linear melting temperature by coal generated upon co-firing of the two or more kinds of coal, and predicts gas and metals temperatures and heat flux by position in the furnace through computational fluid dynamics (hereinafter, which is referred to as CFD) simulation, thereby predicting the slagging production position and the slagging production possibility in the furnace.
Background of the Related Art
While coal is being burned in a furnace used generally in a thermal power plant, slagging as deposits is formed within the furnace, thereby undesirably causing the efficiency of the furnace to be decreased.
When coal ash is accumulated at a high temperature, in more detail, slagging is generally produced on the outer peripheral wall of a steam conveying tube in the interior of the plant furnace. The production of slagging interrupts heat transfer from fuel gas to the steam conveying tube, thereby reducing the whole efficiency of the thermal power plant.
In some serious cases, the operation of the furnace has to stop due to the existence of slagging, and next, the outer peripheral surface of the steam conveying tube in the interior of the furnace is cleaned or repaired.
If two or more kinds of coal are blended and co-fired, they have different percentages of ten or more elements such as iron, aluminum, natrium, calcium and so on, and accordingly, there is a need to derive the composition of each kind of coal and the melting temperature of the composition and thus to predict a non-linear melting temperature by coal generated in the process of the co-firing of the two or more kinds of coal, thereby recognizing that the production of slagging is in advance prevented when any kinds of coal are co-fired.
In addition, there is a need to derive a non-linear melting temperature by coal generated in the process of the co-firing of the two or more kinds of coal and thus to predict gas and metals temperatures and heat flux by position in the furnace through CFD simulation, thereby predicting a slagging production position and a slagging production possibility in the furnace.